Finding the Truth of Love
by Stratagirl
Summary: Daisuke is looking at someone in class, he thinks about this person all the time. Will the redheads feelings be returned and if so how will they be returned? :


**Finding the Truth of Love**

**This is a D.N. Angel one shot, I hope you all enjoy! Have a great day and on with the story:waves happily to readers:) It does contain malexmale cuteness, nothing M rated just cuteness :D **

* * *

It was their last year in high school and Sathoshi Hiwakari and Daisuke Niwa sat in class listening and paying attention to the teacher in front. Although they both looked like they were paying attention, one of them would steal glances at the other when the teacher would turn around and write on the black bored.

The teacher turned around again to the black bored. Daisuke took another chance to steal a glance at the blue haired boy who sat one row over and two seats up to him in their class. Daisuke was careless and started to think to himself about the blue haired beauty _I wonder...if he is interested in anyone...but more importantly would hge turn me away, completely, if I tried to approach him about my feelings for him? Would he turn me away as a friend and never talk to me again? But I can't help how...how I feel...it just the way...I...I feel. _

Daisuke stopped slowly realising that the class and the teacher was now staring at him. He smiled and sweat dropped at the same time. He had just been caught not paying attention in class! Daisuke thought _Aww man!_

* * *

After school Daisuke was getting all his things ready to go home and was thinking to himself, yet again. _I can't believe that happened :sighs: At least he didn't notice me staring...or did he?! _Daisuke by this point was getting red in the face and starting to get warm. _That is all I can do, is stare at him, til I get the courage to approach him, and who knows how long that will take, or if I'll ever have the courage to approach him :sighs: I want to approach him about my feelings, but I'm scared too, so scared _he then looked up determend and thought _I...I can do it, I gotta know. _He closed his locker door thinking _Maybe it won't be as bad as I'm thinking...it...will...be, I'm getting a little warm. Why is everything getting blurry?_ Daisuke started to sway side to side a bit and other students looked on, a girl was about to run up to catch Daisuke but a certain blue haired boy beat her to it, once he saw what was happening. Satoshi caught Daisuke in his arms and held him with both hands holding him up underneith the arms.

"Niwa, you okay?" Satoshi asked as he steadied Daisuke on his feet.

Daisuke looked from the ground, which was still a bit blurry, up to Satoshi and try to blink away the blurriness, and said tiredly "Yeah Hiwakari...I'll...be...fine." and then started to fall forward and Satoshi was there to catch him. Satoshi picked Daisuke up and felt his forehead and thought _Niwa, you over worked yourself, again _and on the outside Satoshi shook his head and headed for Daisukes' house.

* * *

Satoshi knocked on the Niwa's door and Daisuke's mom answered. As soon as she saw Satoshi with her son in his arms she started with the questions but then stopped after the second question, that is after Satoshi said "He has a fever, most likely from too much work at school and stress, I'll take him to his room." and he walked in past Daisuke's mother and up to Daisuke's room. Koskei came out from the living room where he was talking with Daisuke's grandpa and asked who Emakal who was at the door. Emakal explained "Satoshi Hiwakari. He had Daisuke in his arms, and told me that Dai had gotten a fever today after school from all the work and stress." she just shook her head as she made her way back into the kichen to finish dinner and said while doing so "He overdoes it. Needs to take it easy."

Koskei stood at the bottom of the stairs and just smiled. He knew about his son's love for the blue haired boy and said "I hope everything works out for you Daisuke, my son." and headed back in the living room with grandpa to chat some more.

* * *

Daisuke laid in bed dreaming sweet things and of sweet people, one in particular. _They were on Daisuke's balcony and they were watching the sun set. Satoshi turned to Daisuke as the orange and yellow light shined on their faces. Daisuke turned from the sunset to find Satoshi looking at him with those beautiful sky blue eyes. Daisuke blushed and slightly turned to the side. Satoshi just followed Daisuke's movements and brought his pale hand to the side of Daisuke's face and then his toher hand to the back of Daisuke's lower back and pulled the redhead boy to his body. Daisuke couldn't help but notice how well their bodies molded to each other. Daisuke was lvoing this. Satoshi's face kep on getting closer until he heard Satoshi go "Chu." Daisuke thought 'Hiwakari doesn't go Chu!' _and then Daisuke's eye's flew open and stared into the face of...With?!

Daisuke sat up but mush of did so too suddenly because he started to get dizzy and fell back on the bed. With hopped back to his face and said "Chu?" sadly and tilted his little white furry head to the side.

"Are you feeling any better Niwa? You scared quite a few people at school" Satoshi sighed and climbed up the latter and said to Daisuke's face "You should be more careful when it comes to your body, it can only take so much." Satoshi placed his hand over Daisuke's forehead just as Koskei walked in with Daisuke's dinner.

Koskei wanted to leave the two of them alone so he explained "Your mother sounds like she needs help, I'll just leave this here." and he placed Daisuke's dinner tray on his desk and left with a happy smile on his face, at least that's what Daisuke thought he saw.

Satoshi then removed his hand and said with a slight smile "Your fever has gone down but you still have a slight one." Daisuke blushed a bit at Satoshi's concern for him and the touch he had received a moment ago.

Satoshi then said after he had climbed down Daisuke's bed and turned to look up at him "I think it would be wise to stay home tomrrow and get some rest." he then headed for the door as Daisuke studdered with a "O...okay." and before Satoshi could make it out his room Daisuke shouted quickly "Tha...thank you Hiwakari!" Satoshi turned around from the door and smiled at Daisuke, a true genuine smile, then left. Daisuke could hear his dad and mom wish Satoshi a safe trip home and hoped he would come back and visit soon.

Daisuke sat in bed, hugging his knees to his chest and laying his head on his knees. he thought about how he made it home after school. He remembered getting really warm and then getting light headed and started to fall forward. _Soo how did I..._a light buld lit up in his mind and one name came to his mind _Hiwakari!_ He then got so red in his face that the color almost matched his red hair. _But...but. Aww man! I must seem pretty pathetic. Jezz this week couldn't get any worse. _ With that last thought he laid back down and fell asleep thinking about the blue haired teen.

* * *

The next day Daisuke woke up at about noon and made his way down to the kichen after he got dressed of course.

When Daisuke reached the kichen his grandpa was reading the paper and was haing a cup of tea. His dad was fixing a lightbuld in the living room. After his dad was done fixing the light he came into the kicken and took a seat next to Daisuke's grandpa and gave Daisuke a big grin then said "Hiwakari seemed a bit worried over over your fever . He also said he'd be back today with the work that you'll miss today." he then grabed a piece of the news paper and added "You two should go out tonigth, so you can get some fresh air, it's good for a cold." Daisukes' mom caught on and added "Yes! I think that is a great idea Koskei. Why don't you two go to the park, the air would be nice and fresh there." his mother said as she winked and this action made Daisuke blush, for he just had a feeling that they knew about his feelings for Hiwakari.

"Mom!" Daisuke whinned and then took a seat for lunch across from his grandpa.

* * *

School had ended and Satoshi was on his way to Daisuke's house. Satoshi was in deep thought. _Niwa has been acting weird lately. First he is working way more than he should, than he does, and he keeps on dazing off in class. I wonder if he really is feeling okay. I hope so. He... he helped me, back in middle school, when the Krad and Dark events were taking place. I wanted to die, to be rid of the curse, of my families curse, but he convinced me that there was someone who was out there that cared if I died, taht would be sad if I died. And stood by me, didn't let me give up. He gave me hope and believed in me. How can I help him now? _ Just as that last sentence ended he noticed he had stopped in front of Daisuke's house. He knocked on the door and then Koskei answered with a big smile plastered on his face. Satoshi arched an eyebrow and asked "Is Niwa up? I have his school work." Koskei stood aside and said "Come in. You can find Daisuke in his room." and he headed up to Daisuke's room.

* * *

Daisuke, not knowing he was going to get a visitor so soon, kept on painting. He had to do something, plus he had felt like painting all day. He kept on staring at his painting as he added new colors and texture. He stared and got lost in his art. Daisuke thought a little break wouldn't hurt but as soon as the thought entered his mind it was forgotten that fast. He dipped his brush into the light blue paint and stared his strokes again, they were quick but smooth. He was so lost in his art he didn't even hear the very peson he was painting come in and say his name.

"I said Daisuke, are you feeling better?"Satoshi asked as he approached Daisuke's sitting form, though he realized he had called Daisuke by his first name instead of Niwa, why did he do that, he did it without even thinking about it too!

Daisuke screamed "Ahhh!" and dropped his paint brush, then he bent to pick it up quickly and then turned around to find Satoshi standing there with a worried look on his face. Did Daisuke see a faint blush foming on Satoshi's cheeks?! Daisuke thought _But why is Hiwakari blushing?! _and then thought quickly _Oh no! the painting! _and he quickly picked up the piece of cloth and threw it on the painting, but it was too late, Satoshi had seen it the moment he had walked up to Daisuke's sitting form.

Just as those thoughts left his mind he stammered and replied to Satoshi's question "Y...yeah. I'm feeling much better, thankx Hiwatari." and he smiled.

Satoshi thought _What a cute smile _and smiled himself as he said "Good, I'm glad. Well here is the work you missed. If you need help just let me know Niwa." and he was out the door before Saisuke could stop him. Daisuke ran out his bedroom door and down the stairs, just as Satoshi was heading towards the front door.

Daisuke shouted "Hiwakari wait!" and Satoshi stopped and turned around and faced Daisuke.

Daisuke panted then asked "Would...would you like to get some fresh air with me? We haven't hanged out in a while and I thought it would be fun."

Daisuke's dad was watching them over the book he was reading and poked his head around it.

"I think that is a great idea. Daisuke could use some fresh air and I'm sure you could use a break from school work. What do you say Hiwakari?"

Satoshi looked from Daisuke's dad to Daisuke and replied "Sure, why not."

Daisuke's dad smiled wide and said happily "Great!" and turned to Daisuke "Now take your time coming home." and then he faced the two of the young teens and said "and remember to be careful out there you two." Daisuke nodded his head and grabbed his coat and shoes saying bye as he and Satoshi headed out the door and closed it behind them.

* * *

Daisuke and Satoshi were walking on the side walk and just having a casual conversation about life. Talking about their dreams and what thye wanted to do after high school. Satoshi then stopped and Daisuke followed suit.

Satoshi said, looking around "Did you want to come to the park Niwa?"

Daisuke blinked and then looked around them. He faced Satoshi and smiled widely and sweat dropped "Not really." and laughed a bit.

Satoshi then asked "Where would you like to go."

Daisuke smiled a closed mouth smile and said "the fountain." and then he turned his head to the sky and said "I would like to see the sunset there."

Satoshi turned back around and before he started to walk he took Daisuke's hand in his and said "Then lets go." Satoshi didn't know why he took Daisuke's hand in his he just did, without thinking, though now that he was thinking about it he was doing that a lot lately, taking actions before thinking about it.

Daisuke kept on smiling after Satoshi took Daisuke's hand in his own. Though this action did make the red head think about Satoshi and if the blue haired teen might possible have feelings for him as well. Daisuke said with much care and heart "Thank you."

Satoshi turned his head slightly, just enough so you could see a full fledge smile. They took off walking, Satoshi in lead and Daisuke behind him, still holding the blue hair teens hand.

* * *

When the two arrived at the fountain Satoshi let go of Daisuke's hand and let the redhead walk up to the railing and gaze at the setting sun.

Daisuke said as the wind captured his hair and blew it every which way "It's so amazing."

Satoshi walked up to Daisuk'es right and said "Yeah, it is." and they both just gazed at the setting sun.

Ten minutes had pasted and the sun was almost gone from the sky Daisuke took a deep breath and started to say "Hiwakari..." but was cut off as Satoshi said "Daisuke." Daisuke blinked and thought _He just called me Daisuke! _Daisuke looked at Satoshi and said "Yeah." and started to get all nervous.

Satoshi looked at Daisuke and said "We...should get you back home...so you can rest up for school tomorrow." and he started to walk away. Daisuke followed after him until he caught up to Satoshi, confused and disappointed.

They arrived back at Daisuke's home and bid each other good night. Daisuke no sooner entered the dinning room/kichen area and he was glomped by his mother.

"Ohh Daisuke!" how did it go? Everything work out?" after his mother got done with the questions Daisuke ducked out of her hold and said sadly "It was...okay." and made his way up to his room.

* * *

Emakal looked sadly at her son's retreating form and sighed. Koskei walked up tho Emakal and paced gentle hand's on her shoulder's and said with hope "Everything will be fine. You'll see." and they went back to the table with grandpa.

* * *

In his room Daisuke cried and cried. With walked up to his 'big brother' and chued to him, as if asking 'are you okay big brother?' Daisuke was for sure that Satoshi was going to say something important but then Daisuke thought as he continued to cry and huddle underneith the covers _I was proably imagioning things. He wouldn't want to to be with me, why would...he? _he thought sleeply before he cried himself to sleep, very tired from the day's event and from being sick Daisuke fell into a deep slumber and slept.

* * *

Back at Satoshi's home he laid in bed thinking _Why...why couldn't I say anything. I wanted to tell him that I've been thinking about him, and maybe, just maybe he's been thinking about me too. After all he has been staring at me in school. What is so interesting about me, why take the time and chance to stare at me?_

Satoshi then sat up in bed, threw the covers off, put on a shirt and some pants then thought as he sneaked out of the house _I have to know._ Before he left he grab his coat on his way out, and then locked the door and dash out of the house towards Daisuke's.

* * *

Satoshi ran most of the way to Daisuke's house. It was two in the morning and the Niwa house hold was dark and the occupents fast asleep. Satoshi thought _Then again, who would be up at this hour? _ and he smirked to himself as he climbed a tree that was next to Daisuke's balcony. After lightly, as he could, jumping on the balcony, he made his way to the entery. He had hoped Daisuke, this once, had forgot to lock the window door. Luck was on his side that night. He quietly, as possible, pushed open the window and climbed inside.

Daisuke had been up five minutes before that so he heard his window door open but chose to pretend to be asleep.

Satoshi made his way up Daisuke's latter to his bed. Once up there he shook the sleeping, or so he thought, red head. Daisuke turned over slowly and whispered surprisingly "Hiwakari!"

* * *

Satoshi looked to the side as he settled down on Daisuke's bed. He looked from the side to Daiuske and said "I needed to talk to you Niwa."

Daisuke sat comfortably on his bed and said nervously "About what?"

Satoshi looked deeply in his red eye's and said nervously "About...I shouldn't...be...here." then he made to leave as he said quickly "I should go!"

Before he could get on the lateter Daisuke's hand shot out and grabbed Satoshi's wrist and said pleadingly "Please, stay. I...need to talk to you too...Satoshi."

Saying his first name made the blue haired teen turn around and take a seat again.

Both boys sat there, in the mostly dark room, lit only by the light of the moon. Satoshi spoke first "I've been thinking about things...people. I'm not sure if what I'm thinking, no feeling, will make sense to you." he then stopped and continued after Daisuke nodded for him to continue.

"I've been thinking about how weird you've been acting and how you stare at me in class."

Daisuke started to say "I can explain that!"

Satoshi held up his hand and continued, but this time with a smile on his face.

"I've also been thinking about my own actions lately. The confuse me but they don't make me...uncomfortable...and I think I'm starting to understand them." he then looked to the side and looked back to Daisuke and took the red head's hand in his own and gently squeezed it then said softly, as he started to lean into Daisuke "I think..." and he got closer saying "...that I'm..." and closer. Daisuke was getting both excited and nervous, the blue haired teen said "...starting to fall.." and then just a breath away he finished with "...in love with you." and took a chance and gently but heatedly pressed his lips to Daisuk'es lips.

Daisuke's eyes widened and then returned to their normal size as he started to kiss Satoshi back.

When they pulled away for air Daisuke said with a very happy smile "I'm in love with you too, Hiwakari."

Satoshi took Daisuke's hand and with a look of love and passion kissed Daisuke's hand gently and smoothly and then said "Call me Satohsi, Daisuke."

Daisuke beamed and replied back blushing "Okay...Satoshi."

Satoshi sat against the wall and took Daisuke's hand that was still in his and pulled the red head against his chest. Daisuke happily laid his head back against Satoshi's chest and sighed in happiness and complete contentment as he close his eyes.

Satoshi, for the first time, felt like h had found the one person he had been missing in his life and heat, Daisuke Niwa.

* * *

In the morning Daisuke's dad had decided to check on Daisuke, he had seemed like was sad and not in the happiest of modes. He knew his son would be alright, in time, but he wanted to check on him nonetheless.

As Koskei opened Daisuke's door and walked in quietly, he stopped in front of Daisuke's bed and smiled to himself. He left the two boys alone, to be with each other. He left with quiet words of "I'm happy for ou Dai, so very happy." and walked out of the door and closed it quietly but tightly.

There, in the light of the early sun's ray were Daisuke and Satoshi. Daisuke sleeping soundingly and with a smile on his face, while Satoshi held Daisuke to his chest and heart protectively and loveingly. Daisuke's head had leaned on Satoshi's shoulder and Satoshi's chin had, at some point of the early morning, fallen on Daisuke's head. There they slept, peacfully and without a care in the world, knowing they had found each other.

The End:)

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this oneshot! I had such a great time writing it:) It was another D.N. Angel idea I had in my head and couldn't get out soo I wrote it down first and then typed it out. Yay! a second D.N. Angel oneshot:) Well have a great day and happy writings to all:waves happily!: Bye bye:)**


End file.
